<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Story: Leaf Green Eevee by Corrupted_Witch_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551665">Pokemon Story: Leaf Green Eevee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666'>Corrupted_Witch_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon Story series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red &amp; Green &amp; Blue &amp; Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash and Red are brothers, Future gen Pokemon cameo or appearance, Gen, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Leaf with a knife!, Loneliness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Rating May Change, Sick Character, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka Pokemon Story.<br/>Leaf is a young girl who started her journey after her friends, Red, Blue and right now, Ash. She received an abandoned Eevee who is nicknamed 'Loneliness' which is a very hostile Pokemon. Loneliness only deserved a trainer by bonding and it won't be easy for him and his new trainer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon Story series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0: Professor Oak and some new Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This is just chapter 0 of this story (and my first Pokemon fanfic out of other fics I did and slowed down, despite being experienced in games from gen 1 to 5, had a few knowledge in gen 6 to 7 and had so little in gen 8, because I don't own a 3ds and a switch, but I know fairy types so bear that in mind that the types and moves are included from gen 8, okay), so there's never a script format after this chapter since I'm aware of this site. Enjoy, because this story is coming up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>??? - "Hello there, welcome to the world of Pokémon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uhh… Hi?"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "I'm glad you replied. Anyway, I'm Professor Yukinari Ohkido, but many call me by my nickname Oak. So you can call me 'Professor Oak."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay…"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Hm. Well, everyone's shy on their first day, but answer me this: are you a </span>
  <b>boy </b>
  <span>or are you a </span>
  <b>girl?</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I guess I'm a guy, so…"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[PLAYER chooses a BOY.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Oh? Then what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, my name is Mandy, because my parents wanted me to be a girl when I'm OBVIOUSLY A DUDE!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Oh… Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Mandy. Can I call you MANNY?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure, I'm glad I got some sympathy."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Mhmm. Ahem, okay, Manny, then I'll introduce you to your-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>??? - "WHAT THE HELL, GRAMPS!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Ah, Blue, I can explain…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "Explain why you kidnapped YOUR OWN GRANDSON when I'm in the middle of my journey with Red! Now let me go! And who's that guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Um… This is Manny, your rival."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "Gramps, 3 is more than enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three?"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "Leaf, Red and his little brother, Ash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "And how is Ash?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "I don't want to say it, but Red has the most dumbest sibling I have ever rivalled with, I mean, he doesn't even know the advantages and disadvantages on every pokemon from Fire to Fairy types! Why didn't Ash take schools before he became a trainer!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "That's one thing I like to ask his mother about, but Blue, we're introducing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "Haven't you forgotten that it's Leaf's story, ya old fart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"I mean, he's got a point, Doc. That girl may be different to my favourite trainer, Red, but she still has a tale to tell."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - "Yeah! Like that weirdo said!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Okay, okay! I'm not getting paid for advertising myself for first timers every time, sorry Raticate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak - "Alright, Blue, you're off and Manny, good luck on your journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, professor."</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Abandoned Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Pallet Town</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Winter</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Evening</em> </b>
</p><p>A fluffy Pokemon is lost in the middle of nowhere. He has no trainer and it was shivering, despite having the thickest fur on its body.</p><p>An Eevee is limping all the way through snowy weather, from Route 1 to a town where people and Pokemon are throwing a snowball at each other. Eevee was nearly trodden by a Nidoking that was playing with his trainer who's also playing with her friends.</p><p>"Vee…" All this Eevee thinking about is how his trainer replaced him with another Eevee which evolved into a Jolteon.</p><p>Inside a house is a girl waking up from her bed and coughed. A brunette girl, Leaf, made an expressionless face before moving her eyes towards the window. Watching a lot of raining snowflakes while Pidgeots are protecting their young and Rattatas are hiding in their holes, Leaf's eyes are watching a peaceful weather with noisy neighbours laughing.</p><p>"So pretty." Her raspy voice called before she heard a Pokemon cry.</p><p>"Eevee…"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Glancing down from the window, Leaf witnessed an Eevee slouching from the wilds and walking straight towards a lab.</p><p>Sliding herself out of her bed, Leaf appears in her pyjamas and walks towards the door and then down the stairs which caught a middle aged woman's attention.</p><p>"Leaf? I thought you were sick."</p><p>"I'm just getting the door, mom." Said Leaf before opening a door which had a very low temperature.</p><p>After the door, Eevee stopped and stared upwards towards a trainer and then took a few steps backwards.</p><p>"Vee…" Eevee growled.</p><p>"Hm? You're…" Leaf had changed her slippers and put on her trainers in order to go outside and take a closer look at a Pokemon that pulled out his claws.</p><p>Walking towards Eevee, Leaf can tell that Eevee is only backing himself away from any trainer he came across. Afterwards it was picked up by his front paws as Leaf examined this Pokemon that has an unknown nickname or never had one.</p><p>"Thank goodness you made it…" Leaf's tone sounded like she's getting emotional as Eevee is safe without being attacked by some Beedrills. "Who abandoned you? What made you like this? Why did they do that?"</p><p>"Vee…"</p><p>While comforting an Eevee, footsteps arrived at Leaf's right hand side.</p><p>"Hello? What happened here?" A voice asked which had both Leaf and Eevee turning their heads towards the same direction.</p><p>"Professor Oak?" Leaf looked surprised about a professor being in front of her and an injured Eevee.</p><p>"Oh hello, Leaf, I see you're out in your pyjamas. That's unusual. Hm? That Eevee, looks like it's abandoned." Examining closer towards an Eevee, Professor Oak looked curious to see why that Eevee looked hurt.</p><p>"How did you know?" Leaf asked out of suspicion.</p><p>"Same as you. Rarely, Trainers let their Eevees go, but that one's a surprise." Sighed as Oak rubbed his chin. "I wonder if Red and Gary are getting along as well as Ash making friends with more Pokemon. Either way, they never ever released their own Pokemon."</p><p>Leaf stood up from crouching while carrying an Eevee by her arms, letting him look in the same direction as the girl who was carrying an Eevee like himself.</p><p>"Um… Professor Oak. You wanted to take care of this Eevee, don't you?"</p><p>"Well, it is what it is. Maybe you can be a Pokemon Trainer right now."</p><p>Leaf paused and turned her head down while thinking about going out with a starter Pokemon in that condition.</p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p>"Trust me. You're overdue, and also your Pokemon licence is waiting for you in my lab." Said Professor Oak.</p><p>Leaf doesn't understand the situation of this Eevee, but her only option is to give this angry one to Professor Oak.</p><p>"Don't feel down, Leaf. You'll see Eevee again, and you might show it your starter Pokemon."</p><p>"Thanks, Professor Oak." Leaf bowed and coughed while hurrying towards her house.</p><p>After the door closed, Professor Oak was looking down at his arms as well as an Eevee looking straight up as both Oak and Eevee looked at each other in the eyes.</p><p>"You look familiar."</p><p>"Vee."</p><p>After that, Oak is walking down the streets full of playful children before another voice calls.</p><p>"Akane! Nidoking! Dinner's ready"</p><p>"Okay, mom!" A young girl stopped her snowball fight and dashed towards her house.</p><p>"King!" Nidoking did the same while grinning.</p><p>"Interesting. Have you played with any other trainer like that?" Oak asked.</p><p>"Vee?" Tilting his head as an Eevee has no understanding of playing with a trainer.</p><p>"Oh dear, but would you be my lab partner?" Oak sighed and opened his lab door while asking Eevee a suggestion.</p><p>"Eevee." Eevee nodded.</p><p>"Excellent! Honey, I'm home!" Called Professor Oak.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Early Morning</em> </b>
</p><p>The next day, Leaf in her bedroom is checking to see which her clothing can fit for her journey outside of Pallet Town.</p><p>"Let's see… Would I wear a blue vest top or would I get away with the black dress?" Leaf murmurs while being in a towel as her antenna part on top of her hair shaped like leaves still remain.</p><p>Thinking about what to wear, Leaf had already decided on her clothing decision; she took out her blue vest and red skirt as well as putting on her hat.</p><p>A few moments later, Leaf is now prepared as well as looking like a young trainer girl.</p><p>"Hm, this'll do. But I'm not sure if I'm okay like this." Leaf could tell that her condition from yesterday isn't getting any better.</p><p>But she'll leave it at that and focus on following Red, Blue and Ash's footsteps, considering that Leaf is a few years older than Ash Ketchum. Slapping her cheeks, Leaf looked at herself in the eyes by the mirror and took herself.</p><p>"Okay, Leaf, don't let it get to you. This is your story, okay? Okay, let's go!" Encouraging herself as Leaf took her bag and stopped by the door after her mother called.</p><p>"Wait, Leaf!"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I had a call from Professor Oak and he told me that he had his Pokemon prepared for you." Leaf's mother approached her daughter and sorted Leaf's hat and then hugged her. "I'm so proud of you. I know it's hard living like this, but being a Pokemon trainer is a very tough one."</p><p>Leaf could agree, but her reason is to see her friends again and sitting back won't help her having a reunion with Red Ketchum and Gary 'Blue' Oak. At least her mother is proud but was also worried about Leaf's health.</p><p>"While you leave, I packed you a diary, I packed you some running trainers because no trainer would ever feel comfortable without wearing these, I also packed you a Poké Com, did you check your underwear, because I packed you some clothes in case you're out on a messy route because every trainer always have personal hygiene."</p><p>"Mom! I get it, I can see all that in my bag. No need to go over-" Before Leaf finishes her sentence, her coughs cut her off as Leaf is trying to resist it.</p><p>"Leaf…"</p><p>"I'm fine, mom. I'll be okay, but… I might not see you in a few weeks or months." Leaf lowered her head while thinking about her own mother being lonely.</p><p>A woman's hands are holding her daughter's hands and pulling a smile on her own face.</p><p>"It's okay, Leaf. Everybody is always on their journeys, so I'll be cheering for you."</p><p>"Mom…" Leaf's bursting into tears while keeping her mouth shut and sniffles.</p><p>"Good luck on your journey, my little Trainer."</p><p>Like every Trainer's mother, Leaf's mother wished her daughter's luck and waved goodbye to Leaf.</p><p>Leaf waved back and ran from her house to Oak's lab.</p><p>"My daughter's just like your sons. Optimistic and have high spirits." Leaf's mother sighed as Red's mother arrived by watching Leaf moving towards the lab.</p><p>"Well, most children these days are craving for an adventure. I just hope Ash is okay without Red's assistance." Red's mother felt her beating chest as she missed both Ash and Red.</p><p>"Mime?" Mr. Mime pat Red's mother's back while also watching.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Oak's Lab</em> </b>
</p><p>Inside a lab as many scientists are clamouring out of concern and confusion along with a surprising reaction.</p><p>"Oh my… Oh dear… Eevee, you're..."</p><p>Professor Oak was interrupted by a door which has a trainer arriving behind.</p><p>"Professor Oak! I'm here for my starter!" Leaf cheered while dashing towards a group of scientists which had her confused about their reaction. "Hm? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Leaf. This Eevee… Was my grandson's and it's nicknamed 'Loneliness.'" Professor Oak answered with a straight face after knowing that his grandson, Blue, replaced his Eevee with another one.</p><p>"Blue? Abandoned an Eevee and named it 'Loneliness!?'" Leaf couldn't believe it as she read through Oak's data which could mean…</p><p>'Loneliness' was abandoned a week ago.</p><p>Dropping down on her knees, Leaf couldn't believe her eyes that Blue, a rude yet lovable idiot and Red's rival, threw away his own partner like that.</p><p>"Why…" Leaf asked.</p><p>"Who knows, I want to know why Gary did abandon that poor Eevee." Oak's expression is how he feels towards Blue's action; disappointed by what happened, Oak is now waiting as there's 3 empty Poké balls.</p><p>"And why hadn't Sycamore sent down Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle?" Grumbling as Oak becomes agitated with the situation.</p><p>That means Leaf is without a Pokemon, knowing that there's a delay for the delivery.</p><p>Fortunately for Oak, Leaf had only one option and he speaks out since it hits his head.</p><p>"Leaf."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"While we have no Pokemon, but you can have this Eevee! So congratulations!" Oak said with a false smile and nudging as the other scientists are playing along by cheering.</p><p>"Wait, really!?" Overwhelmed as Leaf had no idea what's going on.</p><p>"Of course! Now Loneliness is yours, if you can change its nickname! Oh wait, if you wanted to?"</p><p>"Thanks, but I don't think I should. If that Eevee's name is Loneliness, then its Loneliness." Leaf pointed out the rules of Pokemon and their trainers which means they're not allowed to change nicknames. "Well, Loneliness, looks like we'll be partners until the very end!"</p><p>"Vee!?"</p><p>'Partners' is just a word to Loneliness, hence why he refused to have a trainer with him. Raising its paw as well as releasing the claws, Loneliness hastily clawing Leaf's face before it took off instantly.</p><p>"Ow! Loneliness! Wait!"</p><p>"Loneliness!" Oak shouted after Loneliness zoomed out of the door and left Pallet Town.</p><p>"Loneliness…" Leaf slowly realised that this Pokemon needed some love, and Leaf won't stand with that kind of behaviour.</p><p>Yanking the kitchen knife from the table as Leaf opened the door.</p><p>"What are you doing? Carrying a knife and using it against people and Pokemon is illegal." Oak exclaimed.</p><p>"But how am I going to catch up to Loneliness!? He might get hurt if this keeps up! So, please... Let me keep it as a trainer!" Leaf burst out about what's going to happen if she doesn't save Loneliness. "I'll raise him, feed him and train him and give him some friends to play with. Please."</p><p>Oak can see the potential behind this weak girl with a strong spirit. It's just like his flashback, a faceless girl with a Bulbasaur, teaming up with Red and Charmander, and Blue and Squirtle. But to Oak, Leaf looked familiar as his memory is fuzzy.</p><p>Grinning as he tossed Loneliness' Poké ball to Leaf, Oak knew that Leaf had a lot of potential to be like Red, a Pokémon master.</p><p>"Good luck, Leaf, and be careful with that knife, otherwise Officer Jenny might arrest you and hold me accountable for this."</p><p>"Don't worry, Professor Oak, I'll be careful. See ya!"</p><p>Then, she's off, leaving the lab as well as moving to Route 1 in a cold weather, she's lucky that her mother packed her a scarf as Leaf put it on and now off she goes.</p><p>Her journey has begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: An Unlucky Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Route 1</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiding inside a field of greenery, Eevee who is now named 'Loneliness,' is avoiding any wild Pokemon as well as Leaf who is now following him. After that he crouched down into camouflage in order to not get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loneliness! Where are you!? Professor Oak is worried about you! So please, come back!" Leaf called as she's trying to catch Loneliness' attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long ear raised and then lowering it again, causing Loneliness to play hide and seek with its 'new trainer.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rata?" A wild Rattata appeared behind a fluffy brown thing as it thought it could be it's natural rival, a Pidgey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Leaf's side, she sighed and fell to her knees as well as her backside, realising that Loneliness cannot be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should ju- Huh? Who's there!?" Hastily yanking out a knife, Leaf heard a rustling behind a tall grass before something pops out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking a nervous sweat as Leaf steadily raises her knife like a sword, hoping that no Pokemon is rabid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound that's heard is a Rattata and a chomp, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EEVEEEEEEEE!" An Eevee howled while leaping out of a tall grass with a Rattata biting his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are, Loneliness!" Excitedly hugging Loneliness as Leaf had found a Pokemon jumping out of a tall grass with a Rattata sinking its large teeth on an Eevee's tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Leaf puts a leash on Loneliness and is dragging her Pokemon as Loneliness refuses to walk. Leaf should've known that its stubborn behaviour is going nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Loneliness…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee." Loneliness turned his head away from his new trainer, acting ignorant towards Leaf herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmn… I get that you're angry, but I won't abandon you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eevee!" That made things worse as Leaf continued with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can feed you, bathe you, play with you, train you, give you… Friends to play with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee." Loneliness finally turned his back on Leaf after hearing her excuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This resulted in Leaf being dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haa!? Why? Guess there's only one option, Loneliness, get in your Poké ball!" Leaf held out a Poké ball and pointed it towards an Eevee that doesn't care about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling as Leaf is preparing to put Loneliness back in his Poké ball, Loneliness raised its paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Leaf tossed it, Loneliness clawed it as well as slapping the ball away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eevee!" Loneliness barked until his teeth sharpened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh…" Leaf messed up her chance, so big that no trainer is safe from an angry Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Leaf makes a run for it, Loneliness leaped and dive by using [Bite] on Leaf, but instead, multiple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"VEE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loneliness! Wai- OW! Stop it! Stop using Bite! LONELINESS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf is still dragging the leash after picking up Loneliness' Poké ball, knowing that she's forgotten a Poké Dex. With all those teeth marks all over her body, Leaf could only find herself in this mess as bonding with this 'hostile' Pokemon is going to be an even bigger challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Red managed to be best friends with both Charizard and Pikachu, and Blue with Blastoise and Jolteon, then Leaf could make friends with an Eevee. But she needed some advice from Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SPEAROW!" A caw so loud that it made Leaf covering her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Leaf had witnessed a Spearow with a scar on its eye, let alone looking a lot angrier than before. "A Spearow? What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spear, Spearow! Spearow!" A Spearow squarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Spearow forgot, it's common for trainers to not understand Pokemon language since they're obviously human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scarred Spearow went on the ground and pulled out its talons by drawing pictures of what happened with this Spearow from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Leaf pulls out her Poké Dex, this Spearow's gender has been identified as male, also due to its behavior and how alpha this Pokemon is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture is done as a Spearow tells a story by translating itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It says this: "Yesterday, us Spearows are having fun in the snow with Rattatas and Pidgeys, despite having no trainers and we're supposed to hibernate this season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then one day, an Eevee had threatened one of our comrades, Rattata, to battle as we're here to defend her. This Eevee isn't supposed to be without a trainer, but he threatened to fight Pidgeys, Rattatas and us Spearows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I volunteered to fight that Eevee and lost by receiving a scar on my forehead. I'll never forgive that Eevee who had gone feral and attacked our habitat! But no more! We'll retaliate and take back our homes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As every wild Pokemon cheered for this Spearow's speech, Leaf's jaw had dropped in shock after hearing their backstory, then turned towards Loneliness with a cold stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loneliness… What have you done?" Leaf asked in a lower pitched tone and picked up a leashed Eevee. "You doomed us both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee?" Loneliness tilted his head in confusion as well as not caring about any Pokemons' homes and safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horde of wild Pokemon are pointing their beaks towards Loneliness and Leaf as well as sharpening their claws and teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SPEAR!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every wild Pokemon prepared themselves as Leaf picked out a knife that she got from Professor Oak while trying to protect Loneliness from getting massacred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SPEAROW!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it begins. Every Spearows, Fearows, Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots are diving down towards a Pokemon and his trainer, as Rattatas and Raticates are dashing towards the duo and open their jaws as widely as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf couldn't do anything, but to guard Loneliness by mounting on top of an Eevee which was already prepared for round two. Unfortunately, this Eevee can't fight as his trainer is covering him after hearing Leaf's yelps and grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngh! Like I said, Loneliness, I'll protect you no matter what happens to me." Coughing again, Leaf isn't getting any better which made Loneliness pitying his new trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eevee…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only option Leaf has left is to use that knife on her hand before she dies along with Loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not… Yet…" Clenching her fist with a knife, Leaf successfully swung a knife by picking herself and Loneliness up and desperately swinging on Rattata's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's super effective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"RATTA!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CATE!" A Raticate yelped and picked up its bleeding and now blind young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BACK! BACK AWAY! LET US GO, YOU FEATHERED CREEPS!" Leaf, desperately, pointed her bloody knife at a horde while holding Loneliness after it witnessed what Leaf did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every wild Pokemon gasped and then glared at Leaf who legitimately harmed a Pokemon with her own two hands. But what they'll do is what no Pokemon ever has done and it's ending a trainer's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf knew that she made a huge mistake by saying something horrible to wild Pokemon as well as physically harmed a Rattata. She messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, I- I can explain!" Leaf nervously took a few steps backwards, but was cornered by a wild horde as Loneliness growled at all the wild Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before every Pokemon charged towards Leaf and Loneliness, an unknown spark from the sky landed in front of them and made every wild Pokemon dodge from getting electrocuted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Is that a…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand had shoved Leaf pass all the Pokemon and let her make a run for it. Leaf knew that every Pokemon was freaking out and frozen with fear as an unknown silhouette vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf doesn't know who that person is, but this trainer had a Pokemon that learned an electric type move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then continues on by running away from a horde as a Spearow still refuses to accept defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SPEAROW!" A Spearow squarked loudly as it summons an army of Spearows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting as Leaf could feel a sting all over her body after keeping Loneliness safe and unharmed, she's still carrying that bloody knife as well as having a bloodstained hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As painful as feeling a lot of pins and needles, Leaf still kept on going and going as there were more Spearows from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't they just leave us alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee!" Loneliness couldn't take much more of Leaf's tiredness as well as leaping from her arms, despite having a leash on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Loneliness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EEVEE! EEVEE!" What Loneliness is trying to say is that if that Spearow wanted round 2, then they have a Pokemon battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a horde got the chance to attack, Loneliness is playing smart by using [Quick Attack] on 3 spearows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Slash] on 5 Spearows on full circle and [Bite] one Spearow's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Pokemon that can use moves without a trainer is what made Loneliness feel like a wild Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Loneliness did win a one on one battle, he's getting himself in a situation that one vs all is a biggest disadvantage as he gets clawed and pecked everywhere as well as fighting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a couple of Spearows have clawed on Leaf as well as jabbing her chest with its sharp beak, Loneliness can obviously tell that Leaf isn't lying about protecting her new Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eevee?" Loneliness can see through his vision, a young trainer, ill yet more determined to be friends and be the very best like no one ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That has Loneliness fighting and fighting as he and Spearows are brawling, desperately trying to end this fight immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 minutes has passed and Loneliness is looking beaten as well as getting his claws dirty. Loneliness limped closer to Leaf who is luckily unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eevee…" Loneliness whined as he rubbed his head on Leaf's chin, realising that his trainer is risking her life for Loneliness' sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps have appeared right in front of Loneliness and an unconscious Leaf as he looked down at an Eevee with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Pikachu! There's a wild Eevee. You ready, buddy?" A young boy, Ash Ketchum, asked while his Pikachu stopped and pointed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pika! Pika!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had Ash witnessing an unconscious trainer at the end of Route 1. It was his brother's childhood friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that… Leaf!? Oh man! Don't worry, Eevee, I'll take you guys to the Pokemon Centre! Let's go, Pikacku!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pikachu!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ash is picking up Leaf with a piggyback ride by wearing his bag on front, Pikachu is carrying Loneliness by the arm and the group are walking towards Viridian City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf made it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>